Uchiha Mikoto, The Legendary Black Coal of Konoha
by PixelGMS
Summary: Bingo Book - Name: Uchiha Mikoto. Bloodline: Sharingan, Genjutsu Immunity. Rank: SS. Known Skills: Sharingan, Sealing master, Ninjutsu specialist, Rasengan, Amaterasu, Several S-Rank fire Ninjutsu. Threat Level: Flee on Sight. My name is Uchiha Mikoto, but it wasn't always. I was once an ordinary teenage guy who enjoyed reading Naruto. Miko/Kushi/Mina/? First Chapter Rewritten.


**A/N: This story is in the manga-verse. There are things from the anime-verse, like Haruno Mebuki, but they'll probably be OOC because I only know about them from the wiki. And they're kids.**

 **New Life** _(Thrown into a random new life)_

 **New Life +** _(You can choose details about your new life)_

 **Options** _(Self explanatory)_

' _I'm dead_ ,' I thought, ' _Okay, I feel unnaturally calm… is this one of those Gamer self-insert scenarios?'_

Deciding it wasn't important at the moment, I pressed Options, opening up a new window.

 **Quit** _(Move onto the afterlife)_

 **Multiverse** [Yes/ **No** ] _(You can reincarnate in any universe, even fantasy universes from stories you've read. If this option is set to No, you will be reincarnated into a universe identical to your own at the time of your rebirth.)_

 **Species Lock** [ **Yes** /No] _(You are locked as the species you were during your previous life)_

 **Memories** [Yes/ **No** ] _(You keep the memories of your previous life)_

 **Unlock Memories** [No memories to unlock] _(Remember previous lives that you've erased)_

 **Sentient** [ **Yes** /No] _(You are locked as a sentient creature)_

Looking over the options I put Multiverse on Yes, Species Lock on Yes, Memories on Yes, and Sentient on Yes.

 **Quit**

 **Multiverse** [ **Yes** /No]

 **Species Lock** [ **Yes** /No]

 **Memories** [ **Yes** /No]

 **Unlock Memories** [No memories to unlock]

 **Sentient** [ **Yes** /No]

After making sure everything was okay I closed the window, bringing me back to the first screen. I then pressed 'New Life +'.

* * *

 **Species - Human {Locked}**

 **Gender - [Male] {Change for special ability}**

 **World - [?] {New World for +5 allocation points}**

{Cannot continue until World is chosen}

The fact that there was an Unlock Memories option suggested that I'd be doing this for awhile, and I might not always be able to choose my Gender and World each time. I only thought I was safe being human thanks to there being a Species Lock option in the Options window.

' _So, basically I need to get used to being female and being in strange and dangerous worlds.'_

I thought about what world I should go into. I'd definitely start with a story from my first life, since it would allow me to prevent any apocalyptic situations. I should only choose one that I know well… That left Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, Naruto, Zero no Tsukaima, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, SAO, or Ranma ½. I was wary of gods, especially obviously selfish ones like the ones in Percy Jackson. I've always wanted to be a hero, and the Harry Potter world isn't very action packed, with the exception of 1996 and 1997. While I did enjoy Fate/Stay Night, I don't think a… dark world like it would be good for my first time in another world. Naruto… I knew the (manga) well, I'd read a lot of fanfiction on it so I had a lot of good ideas that could be implemented into it, and it was simultaneously dangerous enough that I would gain a lot of helpful experience for my future lives, while also not being grimdark. It had promise, even if I'd mostly lost interest in the series half a year ago. While I certainly enjoyed Zero no Tsukaima, I wouldn't be able to stand being around stuffy, arrogant nobles. Fairy Tail and One Piece were both too illogical and silly. Bleach was… terrifying. Ichigo in the arc where he went to save Rukia in Soul Society, could've probably defeated Naruto at any point in the series prior to Naruto and Sasuke's battle against Madara. SAO wouldn't really give me the type of combat experience I want. And Ranma ½ was too… chaotic, insane, and silly. A single butterfly would just make everything different. In the end, Naruto was the only decent choice, though I'd probably choose Fate/Stay Night next time… if there was one.

 **Species - Human {Locked}**

 **Gender - [Female] {+1 Special Ability, +20 Flexibility}**

 **World - [Naruto] {+5 Allocation Points, +10 Constitution}**

 **Village - [?] {Shinobi Village for +2 allocation points}**

I immediately chose the kindest Shinobi Village I knew of. I might be willing to do Shinobi work, my morality and ideas of what a hero was were flexible enough, but that was no reason not to minimize the amount so I could avoid the problem of having to kill innocent non-prodigy children.

 **Village - [Konohagakure no Sato] {+2 allocation points}**

 **Era - [Naruto's Generation] {+25 Willpower, +5 Chakra, +5 Chakra Control}**

I frowned. With the exception of Naruto's team and the 4th Shinobi War, there weren't that many combat situations against high level ninja. I couldn't join the Warring Clans Era, due to having already chosen a village, and I wouldn't even if I could. I didn't know anything about the Sandaime's generation, nor the Sannin's generation… While I didn't know much about the Yondaime's generation, I did know some about the generation they taught, along with a lot about the generation after that. I'd be able to get a lot of experience this way, while also some knowledge to fall back on if things get dicey, and a chance to help save the world.

 **Era - [Minato's Generation] {+10 Intelligence, +10 Willpower, +5 Wisdom, +5 Chakra, +5 Chakra Control}**

 **Clan - [Clanless] {+10 Chakra Control}**

There were many useful clans. Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, along with a couple others. After reading some of Worm, along with a lot of Fanfiction on it, I had a newly found appreciation for the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Nara bloodlines, and would even be willing to use the Aburame bloodline despite the fact there would be bugs in my body, if not for the fact that the Aburame can only use special types of bugs, at least as far as I was aware. That meant I couldn't control poisonous spiders, or spy with flies or something like that. In the end, the most useful bloodline would be the Uchiha. No one would blink at me being a prodigy, and the Sharingan could make up for my mind not being as spongy as other kids.

 **Clan - [Uchiha] {Well Bred [+25 Intelligence, +15 Chakra Control, +15 Chakra, +15 Looks, +10 Flexibility, +5 Constitution, +5 Wisdom] Sharingan,** **Curse of Hatred** **|Negated - Aspiring Hero achievement, Will of Fire replaces Curse of Hatred, [+50 Willpower, +25 Wisdom, +10 Charisma, +1 Chakra]|, Prodigy [+25 Intelligence, Prodigy +5 Wisdom, Prodigy +5 Chakra Control]}**

 **Identity - [Uchiha Mikoto] {Locked unless clan changed. Uchiha Mikoto [+50 Looks, +15 Intelligence, +10 Flexibility, +10 Chakra, +10 Chakra Control, +5 Wisdom, +10 Intelligence] Mother of a True Genius (unlocked at birth of first child), [+10 Intelligence and +10 Wisdom] Mother of a Transmigrant unlocked at birth of child born during Naruto's generation.}**

 **Sexuality - [Straight] {Cannot choose Lesbian due to having children in Canon}**

I sighed in irritation. It's not like I could've chosen to be lesbian anyways. Lesbians were likely discriminated against, though probably only if they refused to have children. War needed soldiers. Soldiers were people. People grew up from kids. Kids came out of women. Kids only came out of women if they had sex with men. So, instead, I chose bisexual.

 **Sexuality - [Bisexual]**

It looked like the box was now completely filled out, so I pressed the **Next** button at the bottom.

 **Stats {Average is 100 on all stats, stats start at level they were set to in your previous life. These stats are potentials, not straight out the bat. For example, if you put 1000 points into looks, you wouldn't be seducing grown men while still in the crib, or Chakra at 1000 wouldn't give you the Chakra level of a Jinchuuriki while still a toddler. It's like IQ, it doesn't mean nearly as much if you don't use/train it. Since you didn't have Chakra or Chakra Control in your previous life, Chakra will be the average of Constitution (Yang) and Intelligence (Yin), and Chakra Control from Wisdom and Willpower.}**

 **Constitution - 123 {A higher constitution will make you healthier, heal faster, and decreases the amount of time it takes for strength training to get you to a given level. For example, someone with a constitution of 200 would get physically stronger more quickly than someone with a constitution of 100 if they did the same training.} + 15 = 138 +/-**

 **Flexibility - 91 {A higher flexibility will make you more flexible, and will decrease the amount of time it takes for flexibility, speed, agility, and dexterity training to get you to a given level} + 40 = 131 +/-**

 **Looks - 119 {A higher looks score will make you more attractive to anyone attracted to your gender, and will decrease the amount of time it takes for kunoichi training.} + 65 = 184 +/-**

 **Intelligence - 127 {A higher intelligence score will make you more intelligent, learn faster, more observant, think faster, and will make the learning of most mental Shinobi arts easier and quicker.} + 95 = 222 +/-**

 **Wisdom - 119 {A higher wisdom score will make you more likely to jump to correct conclusions, less likely to fall for lies, make it easier to discern good people from bad people, make it less likely to make stupid decisions, and make it easier to learn mental Shinobi arts that intelligence doesn't, and also helps will many Shinobi arts that Intelligence does make easier as well.} + 55 = 174 +/-**

 **Charisma - 94 {A higher charisma score will make it easier to persuade people, make friends, learn seduction, the ways of the female, bartering, and kunoichi arts.} + 10 = 104 +/-**

 **Willpower - 109 {A higher willpower score will ensure you don't give up because something's too hard or taking too long. A higher willpower score will also make it easier to throw off outside influences -mental, spiritual, or psychological- and increases resistance to such influences if it can't be thrown off. Willpower is important in the world of Naruto.} + 60 = 169 +/-**

 **Chakra - 180 {Chakra is a mix of Yin and Yang energies. A higher Chakra value will give you a larger stamina in battle, the ability to use more and higher level ninjutsu, and to use certain jutsu for longer periods of time.} + 36 = 216 +/-**

 **Chakra Control - 171.5 {Chakra Control is the ability to control the flow of Chakra. Perfect control would consist of having Chakra Control 1.5x the amount of Chakra one has. Most Iryo-nin have Chakra Control about equal to the amount of Chakra they have.} + 35 = 211.5 +/-**

 **Allocation Points - 8 {These points can be put into any stat}**

Looking over my stats find that, while everything is decently (if not far above) average, three of my stas are far below the rest.

 **Charisma - 104**

 **Constitution - 138**

 **Flexibility - 131**

Thinking about how I would be a Kunoichi, Flexibility and Charisma would definitely be very important. While I hoped I wouldn't be put on seduction missions, I couldn't discount the possibility. I split my remaining 8 points in two and put half into Charisma, and the other half into Flexibility. I then pressed the **Next** at the bottom of the box. A new box opened.

 **Special Abilities {Special Abilities stay throughout all future lives in some form or another.}**

 **Special Ability Points - 2 {1 from being reborn for the first time, 1 from willingly having your gender swapped}**

After reading the new box, I browsed through the special abilities, and eventually settled on two.

 **Mind Lock {Immunity to all techniques that alter the mind, immunity to genjutsu, immunity to psychological torture, immunity to psychological effects of physical torture, resistance to pain.}**

And

 **Eidetic Memory {You can never forget something after you see, hear, touch, taste, smell, or sense it. In a Ninja world like this one, an ability like this could be psychologically dangerous and lead to insanity.}**

I chose Mind Lock due to the fact that Naruto is a story I remember from my first life, and I don't anyone else to get their hands on that knowledge, because I'm afraid of my mind being altered, because I'll be immune to a decent portion of all Shinobi combat, because some of the worlds I plan on going to have mind altering techniques that are much worse than the ones from Naruto, and because the resistance to pain is dead useful.

I chose Eidetic Memory due to how useful it would be, especially due to the fact that I likely won't have the squishy and spongy brain of a true child. The downside to this ability is also counteracted (or at least I think it is) by Mind Lock. Lastly, remembering details is crucial for ninja.

 **[Accept/Go Back]**

I pressed Accept.

Everything went white. Then everything went black.

* * *

It's been six years since I was reborn in the Second Shinobi War Konoha.

It hasn't been a pleasant six years. Plenty of mental stimulation, I think I'm almost as smart as I was in my first life, despite only being six. But that wasn't the problem.

My family -Not just my parents, the whole clan- had a bunch of sticks up their asses. Until they realized I was a prodigy they treated me like a pariah due to my attitude. Which was, compared to them, sunny. I was actually just energetic, but they couldn't tell the difference.

I mean, I couldn't really blame them for their attitudes, since we _were_ in a war, but I knew that that was how they were _during peace!_

Ever since they learned I was a prodigy they've been trying to stick their prickly attitude up my ass. I didn't want anything like that stuck up my ass! I would already have enough trouble with pe-per- the thing I don't want to talk about that'll start to happen during puberty to girls!

But now I was finally in the academy! I'd have contact with non-Uchiha! And if I was right, I'd have contact with Canon characters! Like Kushina and Minato! At the very least I'd have contact with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio since I'd met Inoichi once before and he was my age.

As I was preparing for my first day at the academy, I heard the clan head, Futoshi, talking to my parents.

"My son, Fugaku, as the next clan head, will be expected to marry a skilled and powerful Kunoichi in order to pass down prodigiousness into his children, and while your daughter, Mikoto, is only six, she is certainly a prodigy and will likely become an A-Rank kunoichi by the time my son ascends to clan head. I wish for our two children to be married once my son ascends to my position," Futoshi stated, but his tone made it sound more like a demand.

My mother looked uncomfortable, "Only clan elders and heads can sign marriage contracts for their children without the child's written consent…"

Futoshi smirked, "There is an exception. The Fujimura Marriage Contract can be signed by you. This contract states that if a party doesn't wish to marry the other they can choose not to under the condition they can find someone of equal or higher standing to marry. Which, in the case of a clan head, would only be another clan head, the Hokage, a Sannin, a Hokage-to-be, or a retired Hokage."

' _Damn it. All the clan heads were married with the exception of Tsume, Kakashi, and Asuma's dead brother as far as I can remember. Minato was married as well… gah, I'll try to get out of this once I'm at least at the intelligence I had in my last life.'_

Taking a couple quiet steps back I loudly walked into the room they were in and shouted, "Kaa-sama, I'm ready to go to the academy!"

My parents and the clan head twitched in irritation, though I could only wonder why.

* * *

"My name's Uzumaki Kushina Dattebane!" She blushed a bright red, "I like Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and pranking jerks! My favorite food is red bean buns! I dislike girly stuff and the color red. And… and… And I'll become the first female Hokage!" Wow… she was cool in the manga… but now she's awesome! Because she's real! And has red hair! I mean red hair! And not even red-head red, this is like cherry red! Or watermelon red! I wish I had red hair. Why didn't I choose to be reborn as an Uzumaki? Oh right, there are more important things than just hair color. Like defeating Madara. Which -without my Mind Lock which I chose after choosing to become an Uchiha- would be a lot easier with a Mangekyou Sharingan since I'd be able to break out of his Tsukuyomi. And even with Mental Lock, the Sharingan will certainly help against him. Wait… could Madara even use Tsukuyomi? Or was that only Sasu- my potential future kids. And wasn't that a weird thought.

It took a while to get to my name since we were going by alphabetical order of first names, but it did, eventually, reach the M's.

"My name's Sarutobi Mebuki," A girl with light blonde hair announced seriously, "I enjoy training my taijutsu and chakra control, along with studying Iryo-jutsu with Tsunade-neesan," If there was one benefit, even if I didn't want to admit it, of being an Uchiha, it was the poker face. If it wasn't for that I would have gawked. Sakura's mom was trained by Tsunade! "My dislikes include immature brats," She's only six! How is she so serious at that age? She's not even an Uchiha or Hyuuga! "And playing dolls. My favorite foods are syrup-covered anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu. I despise anything and everything spicy. My dream is to become a special jounin who specializes in Taijutsu or Iryo-jutsu."

And it was finally my turn! I stepped up and began my introduction.

"My name's Uchiha Mikoto, remember it!" Okay, so maybe I was a _bit_ sunny... "I like training, learning, pulling pranks on my stuffy clan members, and bright colors! I dislike bullies, jerks, stuffy people, people with sticks up their behinds, other Uchiha who aren't Kagami-sama, my clan's attitude, Fugaku-teme, and sexist A-holes! My favorite foods are grilled cheese, cheese omelets, and dark chocolate! My goal is-" I thought about it for a moment. What was my goal? I mean, other than to defeat Madara and seal Black Zetsu? And I didn't want to tell people I wanted to be a hero because they might think I'm just doing it for the fame. Which I wasn't, but I didn't want people to think I was just attention hungry rather than a good person. Oh! I got one, "My _dream_ is to become a stronger ninja than any of the Sannin or even Hatake Sakumo-sama, and to bring peace between the Five Great Shinobi Villages!" There, that's a good goal. I mean, Naruto managed to do it and he was an idiot. How hard could it be?  
That's when I noticed everyone was gawking at me. Well, sans two. Nara Shikaku and Namikaze Minato. Or at least I assumed that was who they were, they certainly looked the parts. Shikaku was raising an eyebrow at me, looking only a bit incredulous. Minato was clapping.

Next up was Minato himself, "My name's Namikaze Minato, and while it'll be hard to top previous introductions," He glanced at Kushina and me, though at me a second longer, "I'll certainly try. I enjoy training, learning, and helping the other orphans. I dislike bullies, perverts," Of course he would, "laziness," Wow, "tardiness," Is he doing this on purpose? "Fangirls," Well, can't argue about that. Wait… he's six! How the hell does he have fangirls? "And people with sticks up their behinds. My favorite food is Ramen, the holiest and most delicious food in existence," Well, makes sense. His mother was the one to tell Naruto to eat vegetables, not Minato. And Kushina said she liked red bean buns, not ramen, "My dream is to become Hokage and to lead our village into an age of peace and prosperity!"

' _Did he just rip off of Kushina and I's goals?'_ I wondered for a second until I remembered that that was his dream in canon, or at least the Hokage part, not sure about the rest. My Eidetic memory only covers post-rebirth memories. For pre-rebirth it only stops them from becoming even more blurry. That also sadly meant I couldn't remember the hand seals for Kage Bunshin.

* * *

Kushina and I quickly became friends, along with Minato and myself. Sadly, that did not mean that Kushina and Minato became fast friends. Far from it. Kushina saw Minato as a girly boy for some reason. She also saw me as girly, though she didn't care because I was one. ' _Maybe she finds peace girly? Both our dreams involve bringing peace… I mean, other than that I'm a bit vain when it comes to my looks, but I don't put anywhere near as much time as the Hyuga or civilian kids into it, especially not since the war's been over for a couple weeks. Or maybe it is our looks? I mean, Minato has a bit of a chubby face, and I am cute..._ '

Besides from Kushina and Minato my only friend was Mebuki. Kushina would often teach me Fuinjutsu in exchange for help in our Kunoichi class. Minato would often help tidy up my Taijutsu in exchange for a sparring partner. And Mebuki would teach me Iryo-jutsu in exchange for help learning genjutsu. Which my clan finally found out I was immune to. Sadly that just put my family under more pressure to sign the contract and they relented despite knowing how much more I hated Fugaku than any other Uchiha who wasn't the clan head, Futoshi.

When I was nearly nine my parents told me they were pregnant, and planning on naming the child Obito. I was so shocked I ended up awakening my Sharingan. And named even more of a prodigy child. _Joy_.

When I was ten Minato and I graduated early, along with Hyuuga Hizashi and we were put on a team under Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin (Though I didn't know if he was the Gama-Sennin yet). I knew that Hizashi wasn't a member of Minato's team originally, but I doubted that I had been either. It probably didn't matter, I'd already added enough butterflies just being such a prodigy.

It seemed that he didn't have his signature introduction yet (thankfully) as he went straight to the point, "So, gakis, introduce yourselves. Let's start with you white-eyes."

"I'm Hyuuga Hizashi, twin brother of the current clan heir, born a few minutes after. I enjoy taijutsu training with my brother and father, training my Byakugan, and reading mystery novels. I dislike the Main House of the Hyuuga clan, the Hyuuga elders, and Inuzuka Tsume. My favorite foods are Zenzai and Cinnamon rolls. My least favorite foods are shrimp and crabs. My dream is to become Clan Head and to abolish the Caged Bird seal."

Jiraiya nodded in what could be seen as dismissive, but I would swear that I saw approval. "Next, blonde gaki."

Almost verbatim what he said on the first day of class 4 years ago, Minato introduced himself, "Name's Namikaze Minato. I enjoy training, learning, Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu theory, and helping the other orphans. I dislike bullies, perverts, laziness, tardiness, fangirls, and people with sticks up their asses. My favorite food is Ramen, the holiest and most delicious food in existence. My dream is to become Hokage and to lead our village into an age of peace and prosperity!"

Jiraiya nodded in what, yet again, could be seen as dismissive, but he had a gleam in his eye. He definitely approved and was possibly considering that Minato might be a potential candidate for the Child of Prophecy now that Nagato was (supposedly) dead. ' _Wait, that isn't right. Nagato doesn't 'die' until the third war, which hasn't started yet._ ' "Uchiha gaki."

"My name is Mikoto, not Uchiha gaki and you should remember that because one day I'm gonna surpass you and your teammates!" I scowled at my new teacher, "My likes include training, learning, ninjutsu, ninjutsu theory, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, fuinjutsu theory, pulling pranks on my stuffy clan members, bright colors, and my newborn baby brother Obito! I dislike bullies, jerks, stuffy people, people with sticks up their asses, all Uchiha who aren't Kagami, Obito, or myself, my clan's attitude, Fugaku-teme, and sexist assholes! My favorite foods are grilled cheese, cheese omelets with tomatoes and ham, cheesy rice, and dark chocolate! My dream is to become a stronger ninja than you, your teammates, your teacher, or Hatake Sakumo, and to introduce peace between the Five Great Shinobi Villages!" I then blushed and quietly added, "And to be a hero."

Jiraiya looked at me wide-eyed and mouthed, "An Uchiha who likes bright colors?" and my eye twitched. I did notice that he was genuinely surprised, though I had no idea what he was surprised about. Seeing as I was an Uchiha, almost anything about my introduction could be shocking to him. Even the cheese part, seeing as that Uchiha typically dislike creamy food.

"That's what you got out of my introduction?" I carefully kept my voice level, not wanting to become the example of why one doesn't attack a Sannin unless they're at least an A-rank shinobi.

"Ahh, sorry." He didn't even have the decency to look bashful. Perverted bastard. I made a self-promise that at the first sign of his pervertedness I'd start calling him either Ero-Sannin or Ero-sensei.

"Anyways, I'm the gallant Jiraiya of Mount Myoboku!" He said, going into a kabuki pose, "I am the one and only Toad Summoner and Gama-Sannin!" Another pose, "I specialize in Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Summoning Jutsu, and Collaboration Jutsu with my summons!" Another pose, "My likes include hot girls, my teammates, my sensei, and my friends! My favorite food is watermelon. My dream is to bring peace to the elemental nations and to have my very own harem."

"So, Ero-Sennin, when will training start?" After a moment's pause, I innocently asked. Minato snorted behind me.

"Don't call me that! I am a super pervert, not an ordinary one!"

"Fine, Chō hentai no kyōshi. Teacher of super pervertedness. Or Ero-Sensei for short. Is that better?" Minato was having a hard time holding back his laughter behind me.

Jiraiya's eye twitched slightly, "Whatever. Just don't call me that in public. I'm a war hero, it would be bad if I was seen being called a perverted sensei by little kids." I couldn't wait until I saw him peeping for the first time. Because then he wouldn't have an excuse to get me to stop calling him Ero-Sensei.

"Anyways, be at training ground seven tomorrow at 10 O'Clock. Make sure you eat well and healthily. Bring the supplies you'd bring if you were going on a mission for the first time."

* * *

Next Time

Bell Test!

First D-Rank!

 **Old A/N: So, this is new, right? I mean, there are a couple self-inserts as Kushina, maybe one as Minato, a couple as Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, or one of the clan head's siblings, but not a single self-insert as Mikoto that I could find. Or as Obito's elder sister.**

 **Also, for those of you that have read my other gender bender OC-insert** _ **Daughter of the Legendary Sucker and Ero-Sennin**_ **I've finally finished reading Naruto! And I still have no idea how to resolve the issue of Tsuru having Shisui's Sharingan without invoking AU. If I can't figure out how to do that by this summer I'll just rewrite the story, but for now I'm working on other stories like this one!**

 **For the pairing I'm thinking SI!Mikoto/Minato/Kushina/Undecided Female. I was originally thinking Mebuki, but I think I want Sakura to have the same parents as before. Also, since I've been told that the Clan Restoration Act is not a canon thing (In anime or manga) but something from fandom it will no longer be a part of the fanfiction. Instead polygamy is legal (but uncommon) in Konohagakure. So Mikoto will probably break down in front of Kushina not knowing that polygamy is legal, so when Kushina tells her she asks permission to propose to Minato. Kushina hesitates, says she'll think about it, and eventually relents. Minato won't actually love Mikoto until years after they marry. I'm thinking that the third member of Minato's harem should be a Hyuuga who will end up giving birth to Hamura's (The Sage of Six Path's brother) transmigrant. I'm not sure about it though. The pairing will be m/f/f/f, m/f/f, m/f, f/f, and f/f/f.**

 **10/18/2018 A/N: I've heavily edited Chapter 1, and also updated the original stats to what I'm like now rather than what I was like half a year ago. I'm still planning on having Mikoto x Kushina x Minato x an Undecided Female. Also, there was a comment mentioning how awkward it would be for Mikoto to have Minato's first child instead of Kushina, but I was thinking that since Kushina's a Jinchuuriki they don't want her incapacitated during the war, but Mikoto, despite being A or S rank by then, is not quite as much of an asset and they can afford to give her time off for the last half a year of her pregnancy, along with the first six months after, followed by only missions that don't go too far from the village.**

 **Back to the Undecided Female. I'm thinking either a Hyuuga or someone with a foreign bloodline that's close to dying out, probably one from Kiri. However, that's just my opinion. I'd like the opinion of you guys! My awesome readers! So, go to my profile (At the top of the page, between the summary and title, is my username as a hyperlink, press that and it will bring you to my profile.) and vote for who you think Mikoto, Kushina, and Minato's additional partner should be! I only read the manga, rather than the anime, so all of the choices are OC's.**

Vote

* * *

Hyuuga OC

Aburame OC

Nara OC

Inuzuka OC

Sarutobi OC

Senju OC

Yuki OC

OC with Steel Release

OC with Mud Release

OC with Gravity Release

OC with Sound Release

Yuki OC with Ice and Mud Release, Kekkei Tota of Meteor Release


End file.
